Bloody tears
by ninalovia
Summary: Les anciens de Suna disaient qu'un jour un enfant naîtrait en pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils disaient que cet enfant ne pourrait jamais aimer. Aucun habitant ne contrediraient jamais ces fait car tous y croyaient. Tel était la légende.


Titre : Bloody tears

Pairing : Gaara/Hinata

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à maître Kishimoto (levez la main et dites "Je le jure") Je le jure ! Par contre l'histoire est à moi et celui qui touche est mort !

Résumé :Les anciens de Suna disaient qu'un jour un enfant naîtrait en pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils disaient que cet enfant ne pourrait jamais aimer. Aucun habitant ne contrediraient jamais ces fait car tous y croyaient. Cet enfant de la prophétie naquit un glacial jour d'hiver, il ne pleura pas, jamais, pourtant le jour de la mort de sa mère, des larmes de sang jaillirent de ses yeux. Il était celui qui ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour et apporterait la tristesse à tous ceux qui l'approcherait. Telle était la légende que tous avaient prédis.

* * *

BLOODY TEARS

_Les anciens de Suna disaient qu'un jour un enfant naîtrait en pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils disaient que cet enfant ne pourrait jamais aimer. Aucun habitant ne contrediraient jamais ces fait car tous y croyaient. Cet enfant de la prophétie naquit un glacial jour d'hiver, il ne pleura pas, jamais, pourtant le jour de la mort de sa mère, des larmes de sang jaillirent de ses yeux. Il était celui qui ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour et apporterait la tristesse à tous ceux qui l'approcherait. Telle était la légende que tous avaient prédis._

Voici l'histoire de l'enfant aux larmes sanglante.

Gaara l'enfant **sans amour**. On l'appelait comme ça à l'école, pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais. Personne n'avait rien à lui reproché mais les gens le haïssaient quand même. Son père ne pensait qu'aux avantages économiques, il préparait des composants chimique donnait la teinte rouge à de l'eau et vendait ses expériences sous le nom de "larmes de sang" en leur donnant des bienfaits irréels. Son frère et sa sœur ne faisaient pas attention à lui, ils faut dire que eux ont les laissait seul alors que lui on le montrait partout, leurs parents à eux n'était personne d'autre qu'une petite ribambelle d'infirmières, de nourrices et de tuteurs en tous genres : ils n'avaient jamais vus l'ombre de leur père. Finalement peut être qu'il les comprenait ces personnes qui fuyaient en le voyant, il n'avait rien de normal chez lui ... Il manquait d'amour et donc n'en redonnait pas, était-il normal qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans s'en rende compte ? Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais répondre à cette question car aucun petit garçon de quatre ans ne s'était jamais approché de lui.  
Il encaissait tous les jours les moqueries d'enfants de son âge qui eux ne connaissaient rien de la vie, la peine et la haine montaient doucement en lui sans que ses traits ne le trahissent. Un jour il sévirait et il n'avait pas idées que ce fameux jour aller bientôt arriver.

- _T'es qu'un __**monstre**__ !_

Ces mots combien de fois les avait-il entendu ? Trop, oui, beaucoup trop. Il devait montrer aux gens comment ces mots l'avaient rendus, la première fois il n'était qu'un oisillon qui souhaitait apprendre la vie, désormais oui c'est vrai ... Il était devenu un monstre.

- _Non ! Ne me fais pas mal ! Non ! S'il te plais ! Je t'en supplie ! NON !_ on le suppliait.

Il jubilait. Le monstre qu'il était devenu ne les pardonnerait jamais. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à ces lâches de bas étages, eux qui restaient empêtrés dans leur boue. Ce n'est qu'une dernière parole qu'il prononça au corps inerte et aux cinq petits êtres tremblant qui l'avait tant de fois battue alors qu'il ne demandait que leur amour :

- _Adieu mes amis._

- _Tu ... Tu l'as tué ?_

Question idiote que son géniteur lui posé depuis qu'il avait reçu ce fameux coup de fil.  
Il ne répondit pas, se délaissant à un mutisme habituel qui normalement n'aurait pas du être interrompu pas un énième :

- _C'est affreux._

C'est ainsi qu'il fut placé dans une institution privée loin de chez lui. Dans un village nommé "Kiri". Il eu vite fait de comprendre que cette pension était utilisé uniquement par des parents fortunés souhaitant se débarrasser de leurs marmots ennuyeux ou même gênant. Il comprit en ce jour précis que personne ne l'aimerait jamais et seul dans la sombre chambre prison qu'on lui avait attribué, assis sur son lit avec dans ses petites mains la valise noire faites à la va vite par les femmes de ménage, il se remit à pleurer. Le sang de ses larmes colorèrent le sol, les draps. Ce sang qui n'irriguait pas son cœur et le laissait se dessécher. Ce sang si connu. Il aurait tous fait pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais **tous** n'était pas encore **assez**.

Ainsi deux années passèrent. Sans aucune visite, aucun ami. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était un ami ? Il ne le savait pas. Les enfants d'ici eux au moins ne le traitaient pas de monstre. Ils se contentaient de jouer entre eux sans faire attention à lui. Quelques un avait essayé de le faire entrer dans leur bande, en vain bien sur.  
Il restait de son côté, il ne demandait **rien** et on ne lui demandé **rien**. Voilà la seule chose qu'il avait toujours voulut.

-_ Ex... Excuse moi_ ... avait minaudait un beau jour une voix dans son dos.

Il s'était retourné tous doucement en se remémorant la façon dont il avait terrorisé les derniers élèves du pensionnat qui avaient voulus être ses **amis**. Il les prenait pas la main, les tirait dans un lieu éloigné, se mettait à pleurer quelques larmes de sang, puis entonnait solennellement : " C'est le sang des personnes que j'ai tué " et comme cela plus personne ne l'enquiquinait plus. Il sortit de ses pensées et dévisagea un instant la nouvelle venue. Un jolie fillette à la peau de porcelaine, aux court cheveux noir bleuté et aux grands yeux d'une couleur verte pâle délavée. Il lui murmura alors que son plan s'exécutait :

- _Comment t'appelles tu ?_  
- _Hinata._  
- _Suis-moi ... __**Hinata**_.

Il saisit sa main et la tira vers la chambre qui depuis deux longues années était devenue son tombeau. S'installant sur la première chaise venue il l'a fit prendre place devant lui. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que quelques larmes pour qu'elle déguerpisse vite fait bien fait. Mais pleurer était devenu si compliqué quand on ne connait pas les **sentiments**. Il fallait qu'il pense à ces choses qui rendaient lourdes les larmes ... La malédiction qui ne le quitterait jamais, une larme, le fait que son père l'utilisait pour s'enrichir, deux larmes, le nom que lui donnait les habitants de Suna. Trois larmes, cinq, huit, vingt ... cent.  
Il releva la tête pour que la fillette en face de lui aperçoive le liquide sanguinolent et redouté qui teinté maintenant son visage d'enfant. Ces traits auraient du être déformé par la terreur, mais il n'en fut rien. Son regard restait doux, triste et compatissant. Elle passa une main fraîche sur sa joue de petit garçon et déclara d'une voix aussi douce que sa peau :

- _Alors toi aussi ... Tu es __**seul**__ ..._

Elle essuya ses larmes une à une puis se retourna à demi. Elle plissa les yeux afin que les deux petites lentilles vertes qu'elle arborait tombent au creux de sa paume, lui refit face afin qu'il puisse admirait ses beaux yeux nacrées qui bizarrement ne possédait aucune pupille.

- _Je suis un monstre._

_Les anciens de Suna disaient qu'un jour un enfant naîtrait en pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils disaient que cet enfant ne pourrait jamais aimer. Aucun habitant ne contrediraient jamais ces fait car tous y croyaient. Cet enfant de la prophétie naquit un glacial jour d'hiver, il ne pleura pas, jamais, pourtant le jour __de la mort de sa mère, des larmes de sang jaillirent de ses yeux. Il était celui qui ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour et apporterait la tristesse à tous ceux qui l'approcherait. Telle était la légende que tous avaient prédis.  
__Mais moi je crois que c'est faux._

Si il avait put il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, il l'aurait réconforté. Peut on seulement aimer quand on est sensé ne plus avoir de cœur ?  
Elle devint son **amie**, il l'a protégea, elle lui rendit l'amour qu'on lui avait volé. Il se demanda souvent si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il appris tout d'elle, ses peurs, ses pleurs, ses envies, ses joies. Ils grandirent ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les semaines défilèrent aussi vite qu'ils grandissaient, mais un jour on doit se dire **au revoir** et peut être **à jamais**. Dans le bus du retour, ce bus qui ne va pas de rue en rue mais de pays en pays. Hinata Hyuga il connaissait son nom mais il ne savait pas si il reverrait un jour son ombre.

- _Hinata_. L'interpela-t-il doucement.

Son amie ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, elle avait grandit personne ne pouvait le nier. La jolie petite timide avait laissé place à une belle jeune femme intrépide.

- _Hinata ... Aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans._

Il n'avait jamais voulut lui dire sa date de naissance. Il l'a gardait secrète et lui répétait qu'il ne lui avouerait que quand ils seraient sur le point de ne plus se revoir.

- _Gaara, on se reverra._

Elle ne le regardait pas continuant à lire le roman qu'il lui avait offert il y avait quelques jours. Il n'ajouta rien de peur de la voir pleurer car c'était sa hantise. Le trajet fut long mais un moment il arriva à l'entré de Suna.

Un frisson le parcourut allait-il redevenir le monstre qu'elle avait fait disparaître ?  
Il reconnut tant bien que mal un homme d'âge mûre et deux adolescents à ses côtés. Il ne préféra pas regarder son géniteur, mais s'attarda sur le visage de ses deux ainés. Le plus âgé des deux était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds relevés en quatre couettes, elle tenait dans sa main son portable qu'elle fixait avec amour. Le second était un jeune homme brun arborant avec fierté un sweat à capuche en forme d'oreille de chat il ressemblait énormément à son père mais grâce aux maquillages efficacement répartie sur son visage les points communs étaient moins voyant.

Lentement il se releva, regarda sa voisine qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, descendit du bus récupéra sa valise toujours aussi noire dans la soute et se dirigea vers sa " Famille ". Soudain il eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement délaissant sa valise sur le trottoir, entraperçu le visage de sa sauveuse : couvert de larme. **La vérité** lui sauta aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Impossible, il en était incapable, elle était sa source de **lumière**. Son unique source de vie. Il remonta quatre à quatre les marche du bus. Dérapa jusqu'au siège qu'il occupé quelques minutes plus tôt, porta son attention à la douce jeune fille qui le visage baigné de larmes le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux avec surprise.

- _Hinata !_ lança-t-il.

- _Descend de là ! C'est ici ton arrêt !_ Hurla le conducteur en trottinant vers eux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de lave attrapa le visage humide de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Parce qu'il avait était idiot. Cette sensation au creux de son estomac, non se n'était pas le mal des transports ... C'était ... **de l'amour**. De l'AMOUR ! les anciens était des idiots ! Il pouvait aimer ! Il aimait !

- _Hinata ... _souffla-t-il quand leur lèvre se décollèrent. _Je t'aime Hinata ! Je t'aime !_

Et ce fut le moment que choisit le conducteur pour attraper l'adolescent par la peau du cou et de le jeter dehors.  
Quelques secondes plus tard le bus démarrait en trombe laissant Gaara seul sur le trottoir complètement chamboulé.

- _Bien joué petit frère_. lui murmura la blonde au portable, en lui lançant un clin d'œil et lui tendant sa main.

Il était rentré dans son pays et ne l'a reverrait plus jamais.

Il ne commis plus jamais d'infraction, se rapprocha de son frère et de sa soeur, entra en terminal, mais sombra dans la dépression. Dorénavant il était dans le noir. Elle son unique source de lumière était partie. Une année passa comme toutes les autres au pensionnat, sauf que celle ci resta dans l'**ombre**. Un seconde année, comme la précédente. A part que maintenant il était libre.

- _Tu as dix-huit ans Gaara ne fait pas la tête !_ le bouscula son frère en lui tendant sa part de gâteau.

C'est vrai ... Il était libre. Libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, repoussant l'assiette que lui tendait le brun il se leva et sortit de la maison de son géniteur. Il marcha, encore et encore jusque à atteindre le bâtiment des anciens, c'est putain d'ancien qui lui avait pourris la vie. Si il avait eu un flingue il ... Non, il avait promis à Hinata qu'il ne recommencerait plus.  
Il salua rapidement les secrétaires et se rendit à la salle où il le savait se trouvaient le conseil des anciens.

-_ Bonjour_. fit-il en sautant sur le bureau central.

Les murmures consternés des petits vieux du gouvernement se firent entendre alors que le roux saisissait le mégaphone qu'il avait "emprunté" à un vendeur sur la route. Il se mit à donner aux "vieux singes" un nombre incalculable de nom d'oiseaux (partant du flamand rose pour arriver au moineau) pour lui avoir pourris la vie.  
Malheureusement sa **liberté** fut de courte durée car les autorités prévenues par les secrétaires vinrent le quérir et le ramenèrent chez lui. Il fut enfermé dans sa chambre tel "_une princesse attendant son prince_" aurait dit sa sœur.  
Il resta là à se morfondre dans le **noir** le plus **total.**

- _Gaara !_ s'offusqua Temari qui l'interpelait depuis vingt bonnes minutes devant la porte.  
- _Gaara j'ai la clef je vais t'ouvrir. Papa n'est pas là._ continua-t-elle malgré le manque de réponse de son frère aux cheveux de lave.

Il entendit la serrure s'actionner et la silhouette de sa sœur apparut.

- _Pourquoi restes tu dans le noir Gaara ?_ demanda la blonde interloquée.  
-_ Je suis toujours dans le noir_. expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Sans un autre échange elle le tira hors de cette pièce qui le tuait à petit feu. L'assis sur une chaise dans l'entrée de la maison et dit :

-_ Il y a quelqu'un pour toi Gaara._

Une frêle jeune fille apparut alors ses longs cheveux foncés et bleutés encadraient son visage de poupée. Gaara leva les yeux vers elle et soudain en croisant son regard se fut comme si l'électricité s'était rétablie, comme si le toit venait d'être arraché et que l**e soleil lui réchauffait le cœur.** Elle était revenue ! Elle était revenue le voir !  
Se jetant dans ses bras la jeune fille sanglota :

- _Je suis désolée je t'ai fait attendre si longtemps !_

Il ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Maintenant il en avait une idée ...

- _Je t'aime_.  
- _Moi aussi_

_Les anciens de Suna disaient qu'un jour un enfant naîtrait en pleurant des larmes de sang. Ils disaient que cet enfant ne pourrait jamais aimer. Aucun habitant ne contrediraient jamais ces fait car tous y croyaient. Cet enfant de la prophétie naquit un glacial jour d'hiver, il ne pleura pas, jamais, pourtant le jour de la mort de sa mère, des larmes de sang jaillirent de ses yeux. Il était celui qui ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour et apporterait la tristesse à tous ceux qui l'approcherait. Telle était la légende que tous avaient prédis.  
__Gaara ... Toi et moi savons que c'est faux._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ... _

_By Ninou-chan  
_


End file.
